Slaughter
by VampireChildofDarkness
Summary: Cloud finds Reno, the last living Turk, dying in the streets of Edge. With a gash in his head and a mysterious virus coursing through his veins, Reno has no rellcolection of what happened. Rated for later: Lang., Fighting, Character Death, OOCness & YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

-1_A syringe to the neck…_

_A strike to the back of his head…_

_A Blackout…_

Reno took one last look around from where he lie in the streets of Edge. Blood was oozing from a gash on the back of his head, blending with his crimson hair. Somewhere around the side of the street was Reno's EMR, broken and useless. His whole body was covered in scraped, cuts and, bruises. So many parts of him where battered and broken he couldn't even tell what wasn't injured anymore. He didn't even remember how he got this way. Reno's eyelids began to droop. His consciousness began to gradually slip away.

"…I…guess…this is…" Reno's voice slurred and diminished. His eyes shut slowly and softly. The last of the Turks, moved no more.

XXX

Tifa was busy cleaning up in the 7th Heaven. She hummed a soft tune while doing the dishes, making sure each glass was spotless. Denzel was out with Marlene, playing at one of their friends' houses. As Tifa was just about done washing all of the dishes, a high pitched ring came from Cloud's office. Tifa sighed. She was almost done with the dishes when she thought they'd never be done.

"He has a cell…jeeze…" She muttered drying her hands and making her way to the office. She picked up the source of that infernal noise, the phone.

"Strife Delivery Service," She said, "you name it, we deliver it. This is Tifa, how can I help you?" The one thing Tifa hated the most, answering the phone.

"Tifa, it's me." A familiar voice stated. Tifa smiled letting out a noise that sounded half like she was laughing the other, sighing for relief.

"Hey Cloud. Well, what's up?"

"I'm almost to the 7th Heaven. Get some hot water running and the 1st Aid kit. Believe me, this isn't pretty." Cloud's words where rushed and alarmed. Tifa began to fret, coiling the black phone cord around her left index finger. Her face dropped into a fearful gaze.

"Are...are you ok!?" She panicked. Her eyes widened in terror. If anything should happen to Cloud…

"It's not me." Cloud stated. "It's Reno. I found him half dead in the street after my delivery. I'm bringing him back."

XXX

"What happened?" Tifa asked walking into the room holding a large pot of hot water and a towel. She set the water down while kneeling next to Cloud as he lay Reno's beaten and bloody body on his bed before kneeling himself.

"Dunno. But the rest of the Turks…" He said grabbing the towel out of the water and ringing it out in the pot. "…are dead."

(A/N: Sorry sooo short, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as I can. Please no flames. It's my 1st FFVII Fic.)


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa left, closing the bar temporarily. After the explanation Cloud gave her, Barret called. He couldn't pick up the kids due to work so Tifa went. She also said something about going shopping. Cloud was left to tend to Reno. Throughout their adventures, Cloud learned to become a pretty good medic. He began by checking the head wound. The blond propped Reno up with one arm, leaning him against his shoulder.

'_It's deep but, not deep enough to need stitches.' _He thought, tracing his index finger next the jagged cut. Picking up a small bottle, he dripped some clear liquid onto the damp towel and pressed it gently onto the wound. After wrapping a bandage around his head, Cloud lay the Reno back down. Cloud bandaged some minor scrapes on Reno's face and the odd puncture on his neck. In order to be able to check the rest of the Turk, Cloud started to strip him of his shirt. The red head's porcelain skin was covered in nasty bruises. Some, in colors Cloud never thought possible. But, that didn't stand out much to Cloud. It was Reno's actual figure that caught his eye.

_Was he always so slender? _He looked up at Reno's slightly androgynous face. He was making soft and steady breaths.

_Was he always so…_

The blond felt a considerable amount of heat wash over his own face.

…_Attractive?_

Cloud shook the thoughts out of his head. This wasn't the time for a stupid thing like that, so he started to check for any broken bones. Poking and prodding around, Cloud found and treated two cracked ribs. He set three broken fingers back to their normal positions. Realigned a dislocated right shoulder and, wrapped a sprained ankle. Cloud guessed there where probably more fractures under some swollen areas but he'd have wait until Reno was conscious. Pretty much all that was left was cleaning him up. Cloud started dab some dry blood off the Turk's face.

"Nnngh…" Passed Reno's lips and his eyes began to twitch. As his eyes opened, they met with a pair of Mako blue ones. Reno squinted to adjust to the light and then open them fully. "...Cloud?" The red head whispered.

(A/N: Once again, too short. I have random bursts of inspriation but, it all comes down to piecing thm together in the right order. sigh I wished my brain didn't function that way sometimes...Well, im working on Chapter 3 now so, stay alert for that!!)


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Wha…what the hell happened?" Reno asked in a hoarse voice. Still lying down, he placed his hand on his forehead, slightly covering his eyes. Dull aches and pains pulsed throughout his entire body. Cloud stood up from the bed and started towards the door, holding all of the medical supplies in one arm.

"You tell me. I just fished your battered body out of the street." He said picking a remote control up from a nightstand and turning on the small TV in a corner. "I'll be right back. Don't you move, got that?" The Turk responded with a quiet _'meh' _as Cloud walked out of the room. Reno tried tuning out the TV until, he heard the two most devastating words of his life…

"_**Dead Turks."**_

The red head shot straight up. Searing pain coursed through his body. He tried his hardest to disregard it as he flung himself off of the bed, landing onto the wooden floor in a loud and excruciating _"Thud!!"_ Reno winced at the throbbing and ghastly stings stirring within his, now frail, form.

'_N-no…no…they…they can't…' _He tried his hardest to inch towards the TV. The news reporter explained about a recent mass slaughter of the Shin-Ra Company and their special forces, the Turks. Tears began to well up in his sapphire eyes.

"Reno!! What the hell!?" Cloud's voice rang. He rushed to Reno's side and scooped him up. "What where you th-" Cloud looked at the TV then the broken red head in his arms. After pressing the power on the TV, Cloud put his arms around Reno once again. "Reno, are you…" His voice was soft. Reno put his forehead to the fair-haired man's shoulder and wept.

"What happened, why…" He whimpered, pressing onto Cloud. The once strong Turk was now in the arms of his ex-enemy, defeated and crying. "They where all I had. My…my only family…dead…" Reno sobbed. "What the fuck happened!?" He screamed grabbing onto Clouds fitted shirt. There was a brutal pain in his broken fingers. Neglecting that, Reno clenched harder. Reno wouldn't let go so, Cloud just sat there with the fiery haired man in his lap. "Who did it ,Cloud, who would-" Reno was cut off.

"Reno, I…I know…this…" Cloud lifted Reno's chin gently with two fingers. Mako met sapphire. "feeling…" He spoke in a sympathetic tone. "Like…it was all your fault…but, I learned, it's not. Things happen that you can't control and there's nothing you can do about it." Cloud paused for a moment, and then continued. "I lost…two people…I really loved and, I miss them dearly. I blamed myself, hated myself for their deaths. I shut out the world and that got me nowhere but, I took 'her' advice…and just let go."

"…Cloud…" Reno stared into the deep blue of Cloud's eyes. The blonde's hand at Reno's chin shifted to brush tenderly along his jaw line. Even bruised, there was a hint of pink in the cherry-hair's pale skin. As cool as Cloud always was, his body seemed to heat up on contact with Reno's. Subconsciously, Cloud's face began to slowly drift…closer…and closer…to Reno's until, their lips brushed softly against each other. He awaited a horrific response from Reno, a shove and outraged, offended howling from the Turk. Instead the flaxen swordsman felt Reno's tongue grazing his bottom lip. Cloud willingly parted his lips to let Reno in.

"Cloud!!!!!" The voices of two children shouted happily. The bedroom door burst open and in run Denzel and Marlene.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I had trouble thinking about how I should do their first kiss. I like it and I hope you do too. :sighs: I had some troubles with it and I finally finished the chappie!! Stay alert for no. 4!!)


	4. Chapter 4

-1(A/N: I apologize a billion times. I would of had this earlier but, I was bombarded with Driver's Ed work which is the class I write this in so that's probably why… and I had dance practice and performances I had to attend. Well, I hope you enjoy it!!)

"W-what's he doing here?" Marlene asked. Reno had his forehead rested on Cloud's shoulder once again. Cloud had one arm wrapped around the red head. His other hand was on the floor, supporting him. Denzel's eyes narrowed. Marlene obviously didn't see what he saw. Cloud turned his head from the two children.

"He's…hurt. I brought him back here." Cloud then lifted the 'comatose' man up and placed him back on the bed. "He just fell off the bed. That's all." Reno faked unconsciousness. His eyes would flutter a bit but they would remain closed.

"Is he okay?" Tifa asked entering the bedroom. Cloud nodded his head once, very slightly.

"I'm sure he's okay too…" Denzel's voice was almost inaudible and had a twinge of sarcasm and irritation. He grabbed Marlene's hand. "C'mon, let's go. I'm bored in here." He practically yanked her out the door bumping into Tifa on the way out. Walking to Cloud's side, she looked down at the red head. There was a bruise no, almost like a blackish rash or skin discoloration traveling down his neck. It almost looked like Geostigma but that outbreak was eliminated entirely. It couldn't be that.

"Cloud," She tugged at his shirt. The blond looked at Tifa. She pointed to Reno's neck.

"What…is that? Is it another Stigma?" Cloud looked down at Reno. He kneeled next to the bed. "No," Cloud began to trace his index finger softly down the affected skin of Reno's slender neck. "It's not, but," He stood up. "This wasn't that bad earlier, Tifa." Tifa was puzzled.

"Well, maybe it's just…" Tifa stopped. There was nothing she could do or say, so she headed towards the door. "I'm gonna check on Denzel. He seemed…upset." Tifa left the room closing the door behind her. Cloud put a hand on Reno's shoulder and shook him gently.

"It's okay, you can open your eyes now." The fiery haired man gave no response. "Reno!" The blond kneeled on the bed and shook him again. Nothing. Cloud leaned the side of his head towards Reno's mouth. He wasn't breathing. "Shit!" The swordsman yelled. He opened Reno's mouth and pressed his own to it, forcing air into the Turk's lungs. Nothing happened. He then pushed on Reno's chest a couple of times and attempted breathing into him again. After numerous tries Cloud hovered directly over his face. "C'mon Reno…c'mon…" The cherry hair responded by coughing and hacking a few times, his body jerking up along with it. Reno disgorged a considerable amount of a viscous black fluid onto Cloud's chest. Falling back onto the bed, Reno's sapphire eyes slowly opened half way.

"C-Cloud…what…" The Turk choked out. Cloud grabbed Reno's tattered white shirt and wiped off the scarlet man's mouth.

"Some sort of reaction to a foreign substance in your body. Same goes for that thing on your neck." He said tossing the shirt away. Reno gradually sat up, looking directly into Mako eyes.

"Deadly?" He whispered. Cloud's eyes shied from Reno's.

"Most likely." The blond said in a melancholy tone. He glanced back at Reno. The Turk's head hung low until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. "but, I won't let it." Reno nuzzled Cloud's bare neck. Cloud pulled Reno off of him, keeping his hands on the red head's shoulders. Then, he smiled awkwardly.

"Well, we gotta get the both of us cleaned up now. A bath sound good to you?" Reno nodded softly.

"Sure…"


	5. Chapter 5

-1"Just follow my lead, okay?" Cloud said holding Reno on his back. Reno nodded his head, keeping his arms limp and draped over Cloud's shoulders. The two headed out towards the actual bar area. The 7th Heaven was empty right now. Customers usually do not show up until late at night. Tifa was kept busy with cleaning up the rest of the bar, which she neglected earlier.

"Tifa..." Cloud said. The brunette girl looked up from wiping a table.

"Reno, you're awake. How do you feel?" She asked plopping the rag down on the table. Reno sighed heavily.

"Like a million fucking Gil..." The red head mumbled. Tifa smiled.

"Looks like you're getting back to your old self." She said. Reno rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." he mumbled. Cloud gave a little jerk to Reno. A reminder to play along. The red head instantly shut up. Tifa shook her head softly with an irritated look.

"Well, I guess you didn't get sense knocked into you." She muttered picking up her rag again. Cloud sighed.

"Hey, Tifa...erm..." He didn't know quite how to purpose this. Well, it'd be a bit awkward to just say, _'Hey Tifa, I hope you don't mind I'm bathing with Reno.' _

"Hm?" She stared innocently at the blond, sensing his nervousness and seeing the slight rose tint in his face.

"As you can tell, Reno's mouth and brain are in their normal working order, the rest of his body...isn't...yet." Cloud was growing quieter and quieter. Tifa put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips together. Not in anger. Just...thinking. "So, I thought I'd tell you, I need someone to keep an eye on him in the bath." Tifa dropped the rag and waved her hands.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not going in there with...him..." She yelped out. Cloud re-adjusted Reno on his back. Good, his plan was working out just fine.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to do it…" The swordsman tried to sound annoyed even though, on the inside, he was almost ecstatic she refused. Tifa got back to what she was doing as Cloud and Reno headed off to the bathroom.

XxXxX

"Shit, this friggin' thing's huge! How'd it fit in a dinky place like this?" Reno was astonished at the size of the tub. It looked more like a small pool than a bath.

"Tifa got it put in. She and the kids take their bathes together. I get alone time. It all works out." Cloud said putting Reno on his feet. The blond turned around and held Reno's shoulders. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm a fuckin' cripple." The redhead stated sarcastically. Cloud just rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathtub. He turned the faucet knobs as high on hot as they could go.

"I hope you like it hot." Cloud said. Reno gave Cloud a flirty wink.

"I like it…REAL hot." the fiery haired man smirked at Cloud.

"You seem to be healing extremely fast." The blond said unzipping his shirt. "That's not normal, you know." Reno let his hair down.

"Bah, I'm fine. I was just…a bit shocked earlier, ya know." Reno waved his hand. "Now it just feels like I went a couple rounds…with…" the red head looked over at the blond, who finally shrugged off that form fitted shirt. Cloud ran his hands through his light hair then looked at Reno.

"What?" He said. Reno's eyes landed on something he'd never thought this man would have.

"Holy hell Strife! Ya pierced your navel?" Reno yelled pointing at Cloud's belly button which indeed, had a small silver piercing right through it. Cloud just casually undid hid belt.

"Yeah and…" the blond said finally getting his pants undone. "You don't see me freaking out about that tattoo on your back." Reno turned his back to Cloud, showing off the pair of angel wings on his back. ( A/N: If you wanna see a pic of what they kinda look like, message me!)

"Well, at least a full back tattoo's normal for a dude to have. You got your fuckin' _belly _pierced!" The red head turned to the other man.

"That's a chick thing to do! I'd expect it from tits out there, but you…" This didn't bother Cloud one bit. He could care less what anyone thought, but this did give him a chance to mess with Reno a little. The blond turned the water off, buckled his pants and started to put his shirt back on.

" W-what are you doing!?" Reno panicked. Why the hell was Cloud putting his clothes back on?

"Well, if it bothers you that much, you can bathe alone." Cloud headed towards the door with a slightly malicious grin painted on his face. He was thoroughly enjoying teasing poor Reno.

"Hey! When did I ever say it both-" Reno's words where cut off by Cloud's forceful lips. The red head dissipated all thoughts except for Cloud and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. Cloud pulled away somewhat and uncharacteristically stuck his tongue out.

"Asshole. You're positively evil." the redhead said.

"If you don't like it..." Cloud trailed off, still teasing. Reno leaned into Cloud until their bodies touched.

"Nuh-uh. You ain't leavin' me now, Blondie." The redhead grinned, sliding one of his hands to the back of Cloud's head.

"Well then, I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Cloud pressed his lips to Reno's once again, letting his tongue swipe across the fiery haired man's mouth. Reno graciously let him in. Reno's and Cloud's tongues where fighting over dominancy…and Cloud was winning. Reno pulled away.

"Our bathwater's gonna get cold, yo." Cloud scratched the back of his head.

"So, can I take off my shirt without you poking fun at my stomach?" Cloud asked playfully. Reno got on his knees and pushed up Cloud's shirt. The redhead nipped at the little silver piercing, tugging at it.

"Gah! R-Reno, that hurts…" Cloud's face was slightly reddened.

"Mmm-hmm…sure." Reno smiled then softly sucked on the metal. "That's why you're pitchin' a tent, eh." He ran his thumb over the growing bulge in Cloud's pants. The blond threaded his fingers in fiery hair and gave a soft moan. Music to Reno's ears.

"So, are _these_ coming off?" Reno asked playing with the zipper.

"If you'll…ever let me." Cloud let go of the red hair as Reno backed up. He unzipped his shirt and shrugged it off once again. Then, began with his pants.

"You don't have to stare at me the whole time. You got clothes too you know." The blond said slipping his pants off. "and those…bandages you apparently don't need…"

"Ok, Ok…I get the point…"

XxXxX

"You feeling ok Reno?" Cloud asked as the redhead stepped in the bath.

"Mmmm…I'm fine, yo." Reno said putting his arms along the outer edges of the large tub and tilting his head back. After uttering that last syllable, lips where instantly attached to the crimson man's neck.

"Reeenooo…." Cloud moaned softly, licking his neck and straddling him. The blond on top of him was making Reno pant uncontrollably.

"Please, Cloud…" he whispered. Cloud kissed his neck.

"Mmmm…you sure?"

(A/N: Well that's all for now. Gah, you probably hate me for this…Anywho, The whole next chapter should be lemony…right? Is that what y'all want? Okies Well review lots!!! And thank Aly Almasy for the wonderful help she's given me!! Yay!! Thank you!!! Nyan!!)


	6. Chapter 6

-1(A/N: To all My **Cloud SEME fans**: Well, here's your chappie!! Yay!! And of course to

all my **Reno SEME fans**: Don't worry, Reno will get his time to shine…. 3)

"Tifa, where did Cloud go?" Denzel asked. "He promised to play with me today. He said after work!" Tifa put her hand on Denzel's shoulder.

"Don't worry, honey. Cloud just in the bath. He's helping our friend whose hurt, ok?" Tifa explained to the boy. He gave her this horribly irate look.

"I don't like that man. He's taking over _my_ Cloud!" Denzel yelled stomping his foot down. Tifa's eyes widened as she retracted her hand. The only other time Tifa seen him act so…aggressive…was when she was attacked by Bahamut-Sin.

"Denzel, sweetheart, he can play with you later, ok? He's helping Reno out." She said trying to calm the boy down. He just crossed his arms with the same look on his face.

"No! He's _my _Cloud!" Denzel ran towards his room and grabbed the doorknob. "I'm not losing him to a stupid bastard like him!" He screamed in tears slamming the door.

"Denzel!" Tifa yelled.

XxXxX

"Are you sure your ok enough to…" Cloud asked, his lips still attached to the unaffected area of Reno's neck.

"I'm fine..." Reno said wrapping his arms around Cloud.

"Really?" He asked once again, sliding his right hand down Reno's side. The redhead shivered as he felt Clouds hand dip into the hot water gliding in between his legs.

"Juss fuckin' do it already!" Reno yelled, bucking his hips to meet Cloud's hand. The blond, now only semi-straddling him, grabbed a hold of Reno's erection. Reno closed his eyes.

"_Fuck_, more…"

"Whatever you say…" Cloud tightened his grip on him and quickly moved his fingers down the redhead's shaft. Reno moaned loudly and threw his head back.

"Like that?" He whispered seductively nipping Reno's right earlobe. The Turk whimpered again.

"C'mon Strife you fuckin' tease…you know what I-ah!" Reno squeezed his eyes tighter. Cloud moved his hand back to the tip of Reno's cock. He thrust his hand repeatedly, making sure the Turk kept letting out little groans of appreciation. But, Cloud wasn't done teasing Reno just yet. (What can I say…he's sadistic.) He slowed down, dragging his fingers achingly slow against the redhead's flesh. Then, he let go, sliding off of Reno.

"What the fu-" Reno was immediately pulled on top of Cloud. The redhead looked into Cloud's Mako eyes to see an all too familiar emotion, Lust. Lost in the blond's eyes, he didn't even begin notice the blond groping his various areas of his body until, he felt a sharp pain in his ass, Cloud's index and middle finger's intrusion being the cause.

"Hells no, Chocobo head. You ain't fuckin' my ass." Reno yelled. Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"Watch me, fire crotch." (Lol. A Reno erm…'hair' pun!) Cloud removed his fingers and shoved himself into Reno. The Turk yelped squeezing his eyes shut, pain shooting up his back.

"You spiky headed jerk!" Reno screamed.

"Dumbass Turk!" Cloud pulled out and plunged in again. Waves of pleasure and pain jolted through Reno's body. He winced and opened an eye.

"Is that all you got, you piece of shit?" Reno's voice was quivering. He was not going to lose to some blond emo. No, mother-fucking way.

"Are you kidding?" The blond sneered. He leaned in close to Reno, smothering the redhead's neck in sloppy kisses.

"I'm gonna shove my dick so far in you," Cloud pushed into Reno as hard and as deep as he could. The redhead cried out in blissful agony, grabbing the blond's shoulders.

"It'll come out your mouth." He ravaged Reno's mouth with a demanding and quite forceful kiss. Cloud created a steady pattern of thrusts, keeping the Turk moaning. Reno rocked his body to keep up with Cloud's. Without warning, Cloud's hand grabbed a hold of Reno's erection.

"Gods…Strife…" He moaned into Cloud's mouth.

"Please…" Reno had become suddenly submissive.

"Say you're my bitch." Cloud ordered, giving Reno a tight squeeze.

"Ah- hell…no" Cloud squeezed him harder.

"Say it."

"Bitch…I'm…your…" Reno started but, something didn't feel right.

"I…" He was shaking rather violently. His body beginning to numb, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Black fluid spurted from his mouth as he collapsed onto Cloud.

"Shit, Reno!" He immediately pulled out and cradled Reno in his arms.

"Reno, Reno! Wake up!!" He shook the redhead. Reno's eyes snapped open.

"Hells, what the fuck, yo?!" He said sitting up, forcing his way out of Cloud's arms.

"Fuck Reno, you scared the shit outta-" Reno teetered back into the arms of the blond.

"Hey…" Cloud shook him gently. "you ok?" He asked wiping the Turk's mouth off.

"Yeah, yeah, just light-headed."

XxXxX

Cloud walked out of the bathroom in a tight fitted purple shirt. It had no sleeves and a turtle neck. His baggy black pants where a shade of murky ebony. The blond was holding his soiled everyday clothes, covered in the mysterious black vomit. Reno was limping out in just a towel, his hair loose and untied.

"Oh, Reno," Tifa smiled. "how do you feel?" She questioned. Reno rolled his eyes.

"Like Strife here fucked me up the ass." He said flatly, pointing his thumb back at the swordsman. Cloud grabbed Reno's arm and dragged the red headed burden towards his bedroom.

"Come on, dumbass, we gotta get you dressed." he said tugging Reno along.

"Ok, I'm comin', I'm comin'!" He yelled. Tifa sighed.

"Like Cloud would ever do that…" She muttered.

XxXxX

"Just keep digging, there's bound to be something in there…" Cloud said as Reno rummaged through his closet. Reno bumped a shelf and a box tumbled down, the contents spilling to the floor.

"Oh my fucking god Strife!" The red head yelled. Cloud quickly tried to grab the item but Reno already had them in hand.

"Now, now Cloudy. I never would of guessed…" Reno smiled vastly. The blond was a deep shade of red. Of all the things Reno had to see…it was this…


	7. Chapter 7

Two words. Wall Market. Cloud remembered that oh so embarrassing rescue mission. Why did he ever let Aeris talk him into _that_?

"Why ain't this a sexy little number _Miss _Strife?" Reno joked from the floor holding up a strikingly silky purple dress. By the Turk's feet lay a wig, long and blond, a bottle of perfume, the expensive stuff, A card from The Hunny Bee Inn, a tiara and, of course, lingerie. A pair of lace panties and a cute pink bra to be exact. Cloud snatched the dress from Reno.

"It's Tifa's crap." He said trying to cover his tiny (cross dressing) secret.

(**A/N:** My favorite part of FFVII...cross dressing Cloud...the items I listed are ones you actually get in the game!! Satin Dress, Blonde Wig, Sexy Cologne, Hunny Bee Inn Clubcard, Lingerie, Make-up and, Diamond Tiara are the best things you can get to play dress up with our hero!)

"Year sure…." Reno picked up the bra and panties. "Let's see…Tifa definitely does not wear an A-cup…" He tossed the bra to the ground. "and, her ass is too fuckin' big to fit into a pair of lil' lacies like these, my friend. Although…" The red head said holding the panties up to Cloud's ass. The swordsman dropped the dress and swatted Reno's hands away.

"Fine, just…just put it away already."

"But Cloudy, I wanna see you in this…" Reno faked a pout. Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"Hell no." He grabbed the bundle of pink lace from Reno. In doing so, his shirt hiked up a bit showing a little shimmer of silver. Reno, being not only a tid bit aroused from Cloud himself but, the navel piercing (and the fact that Chocobo Head didn't finish him off in the tub earlier) added the final spark. In a whirlwind of crimson hair and pale skin, Reno tackled Cloud to the hardwood floor, straddling him, pulling the blond's shirt up to his neck. (Reno's still in that towel…barely…yum.)

"Reno, what the hell?!" Cloud yelled. Reno pressed his lips to Cloud's taut stomach and he felt the blond man tense up. "R-Reno…"

"Mmm…" He muttered licking a hot trail towards Cloud's belly ring. Reno looked up to see Cloud's reaction. The swordsman was breathing heavily, his Mako infused eyes squeezed shut, mumbling something incoherently. Reno had learned for the little bath fiasco that the Emo liked it when you played with his belly. With an evil little smirk, Reno flicked his tongue over the silver piercing. Tugging on it with his teeth, nuzzling the creamy skin with his nose, letting his tongue dip into Cloud's navel…The blond let a small mewl pass his lips. Reno wanted to hear more. To Cloud's disdain, the red haired man lifted his head.

"Damn it, Re-" He began to grind his hips into Cloud's. The blond arched his back and let out a loud moan this time. Reno was grinding into him harder, letting his own erection crush into Cloud's. Cloud couldn't stand it anymore. "God Reno, please…" He pleaded.

"Please what?" Reno asked. Teasing Strife was going to be one hell of a trip. Well, if he didn't get killed by the blond in the process.

"You sure as hell know what, cock sucker!" Cloud yelled. Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Cock sucker, eh?" He slid off of Cloud. "Let's just see how much of a cock sucker I am then, shall we."

(**A/N:** Ummm…yeah, that was short, eh? Sorry. I was totally at a loss for inspiration and ideas for this chapter. The next ones will be better. I promise. . Please don't set me aflame and dance around me in little grass skirts and Tiki masks.

Anywho, should Cloud get his little 'cock sucker' to prove his namesake? Reviews do help!! Please!! More Reviews equals More RenoXCloud Smutty-ness, Hot Smex and of course, a quicker update!! Loves!)


	8. Chapter 8

The red head pulled Cloud's manhood form it cloth imprisonment.

"W-what the…hell are you _doing_ Reno?!" Cloud said in between pants. Reno flashed his usual cocky smirk.

"Oh, just proving my name sake…" He said arrogantly as he lowered his head. Reno dragged his tongue around the head, warranting groans from the usually silent blond. To Cloud's dismay, Reno withdrew his tongue. "You ready, Cloudy?" He smirked once again before taking in the head, and sucking softly. Cloud moaned hoarsely and grasped a handful of crimson locks. Slowly, the Turk worked his way down the shaft. The swordsman pushed Reno's head further on to his cock. He almost gagged a few times but began to deep throat it, earning more moans from Cloud. The blond could feel every movement of Reno's tongue, every little quiver of his throat. It was driving Cloud absolutely insane.

"Oh _god_, Reno…" He moaned bucking his hips.

The red head groaned as he began to swallow around the swordsman. Cloud felt a burning sensation building in his stomach, threatening to move downwards. "Just…a little…_god_…I'm gonna…" Just as he uttered those words, Reno removed himself from Cloud' member. The blond's eyes opened horrifically wide. "What the _fuck _do you think you're doing, Reno?" He shouted. "Finish what you fucking started!" Reno tugged the blond's pants and, his own towel down.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just getting started, Blondie…" He whispered pressing a slender finger to Cloud's lips. It was immediately bitten. "So, you like that way, yo…." Reno pulled his bleeding digit from the blond's mouth. Reno pinned Cloud's legs down so his knees where next to his ears. Cloud tried to push up but, Reno was strong…_too_ strong. Cloud normally could have kicked his ass then and there. Why the hell was he…Cloud's thought where cut short due to Reno's cock being shoved into his ass. The blond winced to the dull pain. "Hmmm, Chocobo Head…that was a little too quiet for your first time…" Reno added.

"Cuz it's not, dumbass…" Cloud retorted quietly. The red head raised an eyebrow.

"Zack?" He questioned letting go of Cloud's legs. The blond's feet hit the ground. To Reno's amazement, Cloud didn't deck him in the face. Actually he wrapped his legs around Reno's wait and began to slide himself further down the Turk.

"Just move…Reno…" The red head obeyed and began to set a pace. It wasn't long before Reno was slamming into the swordsman mercilessly and Cloud was moaning and cursing god. The red head began to actually slam Cloud into the floor. He opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Fuck, Reno not so…" He looked into Reno eyes and saw they changed into an icy aqua. Almost Mako infused. Almost like _his_…"Reno?" The Turk's 'infection' was now covering the area from under his eye, down part of his chest to the middle of his forearm on one side of his body. Reno smiled manically and wrapped his hands around Cloud's neck, tightly. Cloud choked and sputtered. Only one person was ever this strong…Reno leaned in to Cloud's ear and whispered,

"_I got you now, Cloud…" _

That was definitely **NOT** Reno's voice. It belonged to the most evil, sadistic creature to ever walk the planet. Cloud reached up as his eyes began to dim…his body shutting down…everything became darker…and darker…

"Seph…iroth…"

(A/N: Ok[sighs I know, it's short but hey, that's how my ideas come…like little bubbles that pop in my brain…or maybe that's cuz I eat too much sugar…oh well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now we [kinda know what's up with Reno…Well, I'll update next time I get a popped bubble…It'll be soon, don't worry…Just review more and keep reading!! It really does help…Here, reviewers get to share cookies and milk with Me, L, Raito, Cloud and, Reno. So hurry and press that pretty purple button before L finishes them off[L lookes over with cookies hanging out of mouth Gah…don't eat them all…)


End file.
